Total Drama Island : Pokemon Edition
by The Heck
Summary: With hosts Mew and Celebi, twenty-eight Pokemon contestants will face the toughest reality show in existence. They will face peril, fear, stress and each other as they battle to become the last one standing. Who will win, read and find out.
1. Episode 1: Meeting the Players

Hello hello, Heckfan here. All you guys who know me from The Dark Chronicles and are like "Oh no... your stopping The Dark Chronicles? Why Heckfan WHY!" don't worry, this took me like a month to get ready while I was writing The Dark Chronicles and I am still writting it and will update BOTH regularly. No, I'm sorry no OC's from anyone right now, I have it covered when it comes to that.

I do not own pokemon, not at all. Not even a Stock, I own nothing. But all personalites are mine, so hurray to that.

I do however, want to thank Dark Amphithere for this idea. No I did not copy his story, I just copied the story category. I've been looking for a way to get my comedic side out more and this story should be the cure for it. So sit back and enjoy my readers, I respond to every review.

Oh and one last thing, when the words are bold and in the lines they are in the confession box.

* * *

"Alright then" spoke a green floating pokemon. His blue eyes staring diectly into the camera "Okay, I think it's on."

"Did you check the light!" yelled a far-away voice.

"Um... I can't tell from this end. Mew, did you buy crappy cameras?" yells back Celebi.

"Oh my god! Are you stupid? Wait a minute, I'll be there in a second."

The sound of light footsteps comes closer to the camera and a pink cat-like pokemon apears. "See that flashing light he said.

Celebi quietly said "Yes..."

"That means it's recording..." Mew's eyes slowly opened "We're live."

"What?" questioned Celebi.

"We're live!" retorted Mew, his voice more urgent.

Celebi suddenly realized what was happening "Oh god," he looked at the camera "Cut."

Mew smacked him across the face "You can't cut live TV!"

The grass pokemon clutched his face "Okay, jeez." He shook his head and regained composure as Mew walked off camera "Alright. Hello my lovly viewers, this is Celebi comming to ya straight from a currently undisclosed island. This is the game-show phenomenon that you've all heard about, this is the reason you lug your lazy butt out of bed and turn on the TV. This is Total Drama Island: Pokemon edition."

Celebi clasped his hands together as Mew jumped on screen "That'a right, we have quite a season for you good folks. In case you've been living in a cave and don't know how the show works and for some reason have never seen it. What happens is that we take 28 contestents that have sighed contracts that say no matter what happens to you, you can't sue us. You know what that means..."

"We can do whatever we want to them. And that is awesome. These 28 contestants will be put through crazy impossible and dangerous challenges. But as they get voted off we will end up with one winner! Who will it be, well I don't know?" said Celebi with a fake TV smile on his face.

"That' right Celebi!" said Mew "However, before we can start the game we need to meet the players! So we just wait here until the players come." Mew putt a paw to his ear "What.." he said quietly "Why..." a moment of silence followed.

Celebi kept an awkward smile on his face as Mew sighed and said "Well, it looks like we have to _walk _to the dock to meet the contestents." He looked at someone off camera "I guess someone gave us bad information, isn't that right Ivysaur?

"I'm sorry!" yelled a far-off voice.

Celebi stepped infront of Mew "Okay, we have to take a short comercial break, but don't touch that remote. Seriously, don't. We're psychic's... we can see you."

-static-

A buff Totidile sit's at a table in a dark room and looks around. He is tied to a chair and an angry look is on his face. There is a loud slam and two pikachu's enter the room. One of them apraches the Todidile and grabs his chest and says "Tell us were the base is, or bad things are gonna happen."

The obviously steroided Todidile frowns "I'm not tellin' you anything."

The pikachu snarled and punched the water pokemon "Tell us!"

"No!" yelled the todidile as in head-butted the pikachu. It flew across the room an collided into the other one. Both of them groaned and cringed on the ground. The buff todidile snapped the rope around him and stretched.

"Who are you..." asked one pikachu, holding it's side.

The todidile grinned and yelled "I am Rambo, the todidile."

**Rambo the Todidile **coming to a theater near you!

-static-

"And we're back!" said Celebi a large smile on his face.

Mew eyed the camera "Sorry for the static before we came in." his head turned to someone off camera "Someone said that they would fix that. Isn't that right Ivysaur?"

"I'm sorry!" yelled the same far off voice from before.

Mew scowled "Sorry dosen't cut it sometimes Ivy!"

Celebi struggled to keep his grin as he said "Okay, I just got word that our players are ariving now. And here comes the first player now.

Comming across the ocean waters in a small speed boat. It slows down and settles at the dock. Off the boat steps an Absol

"Absol, nice to see you here." said Mew, now done with torturing Ivysaur.

Absol frowned and looked around "Well, this is better than I thought it would be. Good to be here."

"Good to know, now stand over there and wait for the others to come."

Absol nodded and walk off the dock.

Another boat comes to shore and off of it comes an Eevee. It looked around with wide eyes "Woah!"

Celebi smiled "Yeah, it's a nice island, now please stand by Absol." The camera panned over and saw Absol's eyes widen.

"Eeeee!" screamed the normal type as she took her place to Absol.

"Nice to meet you." said the dark type without enthusiasm "Now please step back."

Then the next boat came to shore. A black pokemon with glowing rings stepped off. He looked around and gave a smirk "Nice... I've been hoping for a vacation."

"Oh buddy," said Mew "This is no vacation."

Umbreon waved at the psychic as he walked past "Whatever."

A large boat pulled up to the dock and off of it stepped multiple contestants. One was a bear with twriled eyes. It walzed up to Celebi and hugged him "Hello friend."

Celebi was less than pleased by the physical touch and the Spinda was on the ground before it kne what happend "Never, ever, hug me girl."

Spinda saluted and walked over to the other players.

After the confused bear took it's place next to the others a Smeargle grasping his own tail approached Mew "This is the island I presume" said the Pokemon in a French accent.

Mew raised a brow "No, what do you think."

Smeargle didn't seem to pleased with Mew's joke and simply said " I am an artist, I will enjoy painting this island."

A Plusle walked off the boat and looked around "This place is huge, it's amazing!"

Celebi pointed to the others "That's sweet, just go over to the others."

A second large boat docked and more pokemon filled out, the first of which was a white and red pokemon with claws. He paced over to the two psychic "Mmm, good to see they got popular guys to host this, not some nobody, I inend to use this to get into acting."

Mew put a fake smile on his face "Good luck with that Zangoose, now go over there with the others."

Umbreon tapped Absol on the shoulder "A pretty weird group we have here, I think we may be the only two who aren't either insane or arrogent."

Absol shrugged "Looks like it, I look forward to competing with you."

A small puff-like pokemon trotted over to Mew "It's really nice to meet you Mew sir, I have all your cards and all your merchandise."

Celebi smirked "Oh yeah, what about me."

Jiggilypuff turned to him as she said "What about you."

"Ha." spat out Mew as the puff pokemon walked to the others, "She dosn't care about you."

"You're pink."

"You're unpopular."

"Touche"

A large green dinosaur creature with sharp teeth aprached Mew and Celebi. The massive pokemon towered over the puny psychic.

"You must be Tyranitor..." said Celebi in a meek voice.

The large creature grinned "Yes."

'M'kay" said Mew "Go over there please."

"Understand." spoke the Tyranitor before pounding over to the growing group.

Two grass pokemon stepped off another boat and the first came to Mew. He was completly green with a grass bulb on his back "How you doing guys."

"Great Bulbasaur, get over there." spoke Mew, now getting tired of the introductions.

The second grass type walked over to the two, the leaf on her head resting across half her face. Over her one visible eye was a shade of dark purple eyeliner. "You two cool?"

Mew and Celebi exchanged confused looks "Yeah?" they both said.

Chicorita nodded "Yeah." and walked to the rest of the players.

Two more pokemon stepped off a boat. One was brown with a small fighting outfit on and the other was a massive purple muscle pokemon only a pair of fitness underwear on.

"Hitmonchan and Machoke?" said Celebi rasing a brow.

Both of then struck poses and flexed their muscles.

"Oh" said Hitmonchan

"Yeah" finished Machoke.

Mew swollwed "Super, now get your asses over with the others.

Then one last boat came and dropped off the rest of the players. All of them were lined up on the dock and all of them eying eachother. One was a Staravia who stepped forward first "This is total drama island?"

Mew nodded "Yea'.."

A male Pideoto flew next to her "No duh idiot."

The grey bird frowned and looked up at the brown one and scowled "Shut up."

"Whatever babe, I'm just here to kick ass." said the Pideotto before flying to the others.

"Dude," said Bulbasaur to the brown bird "Nice." he high fived Pideotto and smiled "That was beautiful. Good to meet you, I'm Bulbasuar."

"Pideotto man, and likewise."

A purple ghost-type with large hands came up to the two host "What's up guys?

Celebi smiled and said in a jackass voice "Up... is a direction."

Haunter instantly frowned and floated to the now large group of Pokemon as another pokemon stepped up. She was a purple and peach feline, her smile the highlight of her face. "Hey guys."

Mew looked at the Delecatty up and down "Hey you. Go to your other players."

She sneered with her advances being rejected and trotted over to the group.

Up next came a Buizel that stood very close to both Mew and Celebi "You guys ready for show!" yelled the Buizel. Before either Mew or Celebi could answer the Buizel gave a thumbs up "Hell yeah you are." he said before sprinting, not walking to the others.

"That was weird " spoke Mew.

"Who did Mewtwo let on this show?" said Celebi.

"People that are good for ratings." said a Miltank that had seemed to apear next to Celebi. "People like me."

Mew coughed and said "Why are you good for ratings?"

He smiled and pointed at his utter "I am a male miltank."

"So what!" yelled a male voice. In seconds a Gardivoir came into view "I am a male Gardivor!"

Celebi laughed "No way, that is amazing. But, we have a show to do so just get over with the others you two."

Both the Miltank and the Gardivoir went over to the other arguing about which one was more messed up.

A Geodude, a Porgon and an Aron. The Aron looked up at the two psychics with admiration.

"Hey you guys." spoke Celebi.

"One day" said Aron " I want to be a legendary just like you."

"Kid" said Mew "It doesn't work like that." But before he could finish the small Pokemon giggled and walked over to the other. The Geodude and Porygon followed with little enthusiasm.

A yellow and white dog pokemon stepped up "Hey guys, how are you this fine day." he said looking up at the sky. He then suddenly looked at the tree line "Dude, they're trees on this island."

"Um..." spoke Mew, slightly confused "Yeah..."

"Oh no man, the trees man..." was all Jolteon said as he walked to the other.

Mew gritted his teeth and looked off camera "How many people are on this freaking show , Ivysaur you said there aren't that many people on this show!"

"I never said that!" said Ivysuar off camera.

"Shut up Ivysaur!" yelled back Mew.

When Mew looked back at shore there was a Driftloon, a Mankey, and a Nosspass.

"Oh, hi." said the pink psychic in a low voice.

Mankey and Driftloon waved while Nosspass nodded and said "I get mad sometimes too."

Celebi nodded "Great, now please get over there we just need one more before we can start the fun."

Mew looked out at the ocean and sighed "Finnaly!" he yelled. Out in the waters came a sea-dragon with a large smile on her face.

"Hi guys!"

Mew frowned "Yeah, now get in line please."

Milotic pouted and worked her way on shore and got in the back of the crowd.

Celebi sighed "Okay now that all of you have managed to get to the island Mew and I have to tell you a few things." He sighed, as if he was going to have a big speech. "Alright, welcome to Total Drama Island: Pokemon Edition. You have a big game in front of you and not all of you will last, in fact, only one of you will win. This whole island is open to you, but we do have a few rules."

At this point Mew took over "One, you cannot sleep with someone with a seporate gender, ever. We know that all of you are under 18 making it ileagal for us to let you do this. That is why we have tow cabins for two sexes. This is a TV show, so try and have fun. You will need to compete in every challege, no matter what. If you don't for some reason, well, lets just say bad things might happen."

Staraivia raised a wing "Is that a threat?" she said with a slightly bitchy voice.

Mew didn't waste words "Yes."

Staravia slowly lowered her wing " 'Kay."

Celebi and Mew lead the players into their camp, it was pretty simple with only two cabins and a fire-place in the center. All the player were just about to look around before Mew stopped them "Wait a second..." he said quickly. "I almost forgot," He pointed to a small port-o-potty.

Delecatty put a look of distain on her face "What is that?"

Celebi walked over to it and motioned to the port-o-potty "This my feline friend is a confessinal box,"

Machoke and Hitmonchan flexed their muscles "Oh yeah." said Machoke

"Confession box." finished Hitmonchan.

Celebi pursed his lips "Uh huh, you can go in here anytime you want and confess stuff, secrets, plans, and people you hate."

Staravia looked at Pigeotto

* * *

**"I know it's the first day" said Staravia into the camera "But I want Pideotto gone...now"**

* * *

"Okay now that that little part is over we need to anounce teams!" said Mew grabing a sheet of paper. "Now, on team one : Absol, Umbreon, Eevee, Spinda, Smeargle, Plusle, Jiggilypuff, Tyranitar, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Hitmonchan, Zangoose, Machoke, and Hunter. You will be called The Flying Giratinas."

Smeargle pursed his lips "The Giratinas?" said the French pokemon " The big freaky dark pokemon..." he nodded "I like it."

"I'm sure you do freak" said Celebi before turning to the rest of the players "That means, in case you are stupid and didn't realise that your name wasn't called. This is team two : Staravia, Pidgeotto, Delcatty, Buizel, Miltank, Gardevoir, Geodude, Porygon, Aron, Jolteon, Driftloon, Mankey, Nosepass, and Milotic. You guys are the Deviant Dialgas."

Delcatty raised a paw " Umm, why Deviant Dialgas? Is there something wrong with us?"

Mew sighed "No, we just thought it sounded nice. It sorta rolls off the tongue ya know."

Celebi clapped to get attention "Alright campers! Your first challenge will start very soon! Do you want to know what it is?"

Both teams either shrugged or looked around to see if anyone was raising their hands.

Celebi frown "Well I telling you anyway." The green Pokemon levitated up into the air and pointed to something in the distance. All the players looked over to what he was pointing at and saw two very tall poles. "On top of the each of those poles are two 100 pound rocks."

Umbreon laughed "What do we have to do? Knock them off?"

Mew snapped and laughed " Yes and your challenge will start..." he turned to the camera "Next Time when you come back, who will won the first challenge, who will collapse from the pressure and who is going home first, find out next time on **Total Drama Island : Pokemon Edition!"**

* * *

And there is the first chapter I hope you got a kick out of it.


	2. Episode 2: The Rock of Love

And here is the second chapter of this story and since most of you have no idea who the players are I'm going to give you a list of both teams

The Giritinas: Absol, Umbreon, Eevee, Spinda, Smeargle, Plusle, Jiggilypuff, Tyranitar, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Hitmonchan, Zangoose, Machoke, and Haunter

The Dialgas:Staravia, Pidgeotto, Delcatty, Buizel, Miltank, Gardevoir, Geodude, Porygon, Aron, Jolteon, Driftloon, Mankey, Nosepass, and Milotic

Okay, enjoy! The next chapter of The Dark Chronicles will be up soon, so get ready.

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island : Pokemon Edition!" yelled Mew to the camera "Last time we introduced you to the players and the island."

"That's right!" said Celebi walking into the picture "We just told the players about their first challenge. What they have to do is get to get those-" he pointed to two 100-pound rocks "off of those poles. We've already told them and are only repeating them because you poor people at home have terrible memory."

Mew put a serious tone on his face "Yes you do... we can read your minds, don't deny."

Haunter raised her hand "Um, can we start now?"

"Yeah man!" yelled Buizel slamming his fist together "I wanna kick some butt."

* * *

**"Yeah..." said Buziel in the box "Slamming your fist togehter like that really hurts, but after doing for a while I just ignore the pain." He smirked "Pain is for babymen."**

* * *

Celebi gritted his teeth, obviously trying not to burst "Okay then." he pointed to the poke on the left "That pole is for The Dialgas!" then pointed to the one on the right "And that was is for the Giritinas! The first one to get the rock off the pole wins and gets a super awesome mega reward!"

Driftloon spoke "What do we win?"

Mew pointed at her "Shut up, we aren't telling you till' the end."

Drifrloon frowned "No need to be so angry..."

Mew put a smile on his face "Oh lady, I've been up for the last 36 hours trying to get this freaking show together. Don't get me pissed."

Celebi patted the pink pokemon on the back "Okay Mew calm down, we have a show to do."

Mew gritted his teeth and breathed in "Alright... hooo."

"Okay, Flying Giritina's are you ready?" said Celebi.

Absol stepped up and said "Yes. I think we are." The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Deviant Dialgas, are you ready?"

They all looked around until Pidgeotto said "Yeah dude, I think we are." he shot Staravia a grin and nodded.

Staravia frowned and gave him a cold stare "I think so too."

Celebi blinked "Okay then. The challenge starts..." he paused for dramatic effect "Now!"

With that both teams sprinted, floated, or flew to the two poles. For the Giritina's Bulbasaur and Absol got to the pole first. Bulbasaur instantly stretched out his vines and wrapped them around the rock. With a heave he pulled with all of his might, but barley moved it. Absol just stood there, silent and thinking.

* * *

**"I'm an intellecual." said Absol in the confession box "Some people don't realize that nothing gets done just pure strength."**

* * *

For the Dialgas Jolteon, Mankey, and Staravia arrived to the pole first. Staravia flew up to the rock and landed on it, trying to push it down with her weight. Jolteon pushed at the pole with Mankey, but it proved worthless. Both of them sighed in exhaustion, giving up on their failed tactic.

Within a few seconds all players on both teams were at their respective poles. Absol looked up at the rock and turned to Tyranitor "Hey, Tyranitor."

The massive green pokemon looked down at him and nodded "Yes."

"Can you push on this pole, I'm thinking that if we can get the rock closer to the ground more of our members can get to the rock." said Absol.

Tyranitor smiled "Of course." With a large push the dinosaur pokemon used his massive strength to lean the pole over.

"Nice plan." spoke Umbreon, looking at Absol "Good to see your a team player."

* * *

**"I'm glad that someone on my team is taking the leader role," said Umbreon reclining back "Gives me more time to just sit back and watch."**

* * *

Back on the Dialgas Pidgeotto joined Staravia on the rock, hoping to help and talk to Staravia more. He looked at the grey bird and said "Hey, what's up."

Staravia didn't even give him a look and continued to pound at the rock. Her head stayed focused on the task at hand.

Pidgeotto nodded "Okay, I get it. I think we've met before, I'm Pidgeotto." When he saw that Staravia wasn't responding he nodded "Okay... fine."

Back on the ground Milotic had wrapped herself around the bottom of the pole and shifted herself to bend the pole.

Buizel smiled a this "Awesome, nice job."

Milotic smirked "It's nothing." she said, but by the time she did Buizel had scaled the pole and in one good jump he found himself on the massive boulder with the two birds.

* * *

**"I like Buizel, he seems like a good guy." said Milotic "I just hope he isn't one of those inane fitness types"**

* * *

On the Giritina's pole Hitmonchan and Machoke struck a pose "Get." started Hitmonchan

"It." said Machoke.

"Done!" said both the muscle heads together. They both sprinted to the poke and simultaneous slammed their fist into the pole. With their combined strength the pole got closer to the ground. They looked at each other and did a jumping high five.

"Oh Yah!" they both yelled.

* * *

**Zangoose sat in the port-o-potty "Five bucks says those guys are taking steroids. No one is that excited about pushing over a pole."**

* * *

Gardivoir scratched his chin, he would need to find a way to get the pole lower. He shot a glance at Nosepass and smiled "Hey, Nosepass!"

The large statue pokemon looked at him "Yes miss."

Gardvoir gritted his teeth "I am a guy!" he yelled in red hot fury.

Nosepass looked at him up and down and nodded "Whatever man, what do ya need?"

The Pokemon in the dress calmed down and looked at the pole "Would it be possible for you to help Milotic with the pole, it would really be a help."

Nosepass waved nonchalantly "Do prob dude," he said in a low voice. He paced over to the pole and jumped onto Milotic (Whom didn't look to happy about it) and pushed at the pole, lowering it more.

From the top of the rock Staravia noticed that Delcatty wasn't helping at all, she was just sitting in a corner licking her paw. Staravia frowned and flew over to her.

Delcatty looked up and yawned "Yes?"

"You know we're in the middle of a challenge, right."

The feline nodded "Yes."

Staravia landed and got into her face "Then can you get off your butt and help us."

Delcatty blinked and got to her feet "Fine..." she looked at the rest of her team " Pidgeotto, , Buizel, Miltank, Gardevoir, Geodude, Porygon, Geodude , Jolteon, Driftloon, Mankey, Nosepass, and Milotic. Go, go go!" she said with a bored voice "There I helped."

Staravia's eyes tightened

* * *

**"I think I may need to rethink taking out Pigeotoo first," said Staravia "Delcatty's laziness will be a problem in the future."**

* * *

**"If Staravia thinks she can just get up and tell _me _what do do," said Delcatty "She's delusional."**

* * *

Back on the Giritina's Plusle and Eevee were under the leaning pole just looking up.

"That's rock is just so big." said Plusle "How are we going to get it down?"

Eevee gave a wide smile and looked at the mouse pokemon "Don't worry, we can do it." she looked over at Tyranitor "Come on, let's go help him out." she said.

Both of them rushed over to the large dinosaur and looked up at him "Hey!" yelled Eevee.

Tyranitor shifted his focus form the pole to the two small pokemon "Oh, yes my ladies." he said in a deep voice.

Plusle pointed at the pole and said "Could you use some help?"

He nodded "Any help is appreciated. Sure."

"Okay Celebi, " said Mew "It looks like the both teams have gotten what they need to do in this challenge. The Flying Giritina's have slight lead over the Deviant Dialgas."

Celebi nodded "Looks like it, I think it's because of Absol's quick thinking and plan."

Absol smirked, he had proved himself as a useful member.

After a few more minutes the Dialga's pole was less than 10 feet from from the ground "Okay guys"said Milotic, uncoiling herself from the pole "Hit it guys."

Just as Geodude was about to give the rock a good punch there was a loud snap and a loud thump. The Dialgas looked over to see that the Giritina's pole had not only bent, but it snapped.

"Whoa!" yelled Celebi " The Giritina's pole snapped! And the rock hit the floor."

Mew rubbed his head "I did not see that one coming, but The Flying Giritina's win the first challenge!"

"Yes!' yelled Bulasaur, unwrapping his vines from the rock "We won!"

"We did it!" celebrated Jiggilypuff as she dance around.

Umbreon patted Absol on the back "And it was all because of Absol."

"Yes," said Smeargle "Without his leadership we couldn't have won."

Spinada gave a thumbs up "Good job Absol."

* * *

**" I like our team." said Spinda in the confessinal "I think this could be really fun."**

* * *

Mankey sighed "Well, we lost the first challenge."

Miltank rolled his eyes "No duh genius."

Mankey frowned at him "What you say cow?" he said in a defiant voice.

"Whoa guy..." said Driftloon getting between both of them "There's no need to fight okay."

"No, I think there is!" said Celebi in an excited voice "Because tonight one of you is going home!"

Chikorita raised a paw , "Yeah, about that green dude... where's our prize?"

Mew smiled "Oh yeah your prize... is not going home. Best prize ever right?"

The Giritinas all shared the same look of unbelief on their faces.

"Seriously Mew?" said Umbreon.

Celebi nodded "Seriously, look on the bright side though..." he looked at the Dialgas "One of them is going home."

Mankey gave a furious growl and looked at his team "All of you are just idiots, what the hell is wrong with you guys! I did fine but all of you guys just did nothing. Nothing!"

"Hey look Mankey" said Aron "We all worked hard to win.

Staravia shook her head "No, not all of us." she shot at look at Delcatty "Someone didn't do a thing."

Delcatty simply licked a paw and said "I did what I thought was useful."

Pidgeotto stepped up "No, you sat in a corner and rested."

Buizel looked at his teammates.

* * *

**"Well, I feel safe." said Buizel " I did stuff in the challenge, and I'm amazing so they can't vote me out."**

* * *

Back at the boys cabin all the boys of the Giritina's were celebrating their victory. All of them made it obvious that they blamed their victory on Absol.

"Seriously dude." said Bulbasaur holding a drink with a vine. " Nice tactic, I never even thought of it."

Absol shrugged "It was nothing. I just did what I thought was best for the team."

"And it was good for the team." said Zangoose.

"Yes" said Hitmonchan tightening his fist "We owe you one."

Machoke flexed his muscles "If you ever need our godly strength just ask."

Umbreon nodded "I'm sure he'll keep that in mind."

Tyranitor raised a glass "To Absol and the Flying Giritinas!

All of them raised their glasses "To Absol!"

* * *

**Tyranitor sat in the confession box " It's good to see we have a good team, we can go far."**

* * *

At the girls cabin the rest of The Flying Giritinas were sitting around talking about the days events.

"I'm really pumped that we won that first challenge." said Haunter "For a while I though we were done."

"Me too." said Spinda "I was unfocused and everything."

Eevee nodded "The only reason that we did win was because of Absol." she looked up at the cellling "He's so great."

Jiggilypuff, Plusle, Chikorita and Haunter gave Eevee a bizzare look.

Eevee shrugged '' He is."

* * *

**Chikorita shrugged and said "Looks like Eevee got's the hots for Absol, it's only been one day and the girl is calling him great. All he did was come up with a plan that I could have come up with easily."**

**She frowned "He's gonna milk this leader thing for as long as he can, which means that he might be dangerous later on." She looked down "I better keep this goth act up to stay under the radar."**

* * *

At the campfire ceremony all of the Dialgas sat around the campfire. All of them were eying each other, not sure about who would be going home. On the other side of the campfire stood both Mew and Celebi. Both of them held flash lights and pointed it at the team.

"Tonight...we with witness the very first person to be voted off." said Celebi in a spooky voice. "Who shall be the one to take the fall?"

Gardivoir crossed his arms "Can we just get to it please."

Mew frowned "Whatever lady."

"I am guy!"

Mew shrugged "Whatever lady." he got back to the cerimony "Previous to this all of you voted for the person that you wanted out. That person will not get a poffin." He raised up a small treat "This, is your life. If you do not get one you have been voted off and will go down..."

Celebi jumped and pointed to the dock "The Dock of Epic Failure!"

Poygon sighed "Dock of Epic Failure, really?"

Celebi seemed angry "Yes really! I named that and it's awesome so ha!"

Mew rolled his eyes "Great job Celebi, and now we start." A mysterious sound emitted in the air as he gave out the poffins. " Buizel and Aron," he them both of them poffins.

"Miltank, Gardivoir and Geodude." said Celebi tossing the three their poffins.

"Driftloon, Milotic , Jolteon and Pidgeotto." All of them sighed as they caught their poffins.

Staravia became visible nervous, they couldn't vote her off the first day could they?

"Porygon and Nosepass, your safe." said Mew. "Down to the final three, Staravia... I don't know what you did wrong, Mankey you yelled at _your own team..._ and Delcatty did less than crap at the challenge."

Delcatty didn't look the least bit worried while Mankey and Staravia were almost shaking.

Celebi smiked "Dellecatty, your safe."

The feline grinned and caught her poffin and looked over to Staravia "Good luck."

Mew looked at Mankey then Staravia and finally said "Staravia."

Staravia sighed in relief while Mankey dipped her head. He looked at her team and said "Thanks assholes."

Celebi nodded "Whatever dude, sorry to say but you gotta her off this island. Goodbye."

Mankey got up from her seat and walked to the dock and the boat waiting there for her without looking back.

* * *

**"Great, first one voted off how awesome it that. It doesn't matter I didn't like those losers anyway they were stupid and I hated them." said Mankey. "I want to get out of her ASAP, as in now."**

**"I hate everyone in this stupid game, but if I had to choose someone to win I would pick someone from the Flying Giritina's because they aren't as freaking annoying as my team.**

**With a final flip of the middle finger she said "Now get me the hell out of here."**

* * *

After the cerimony the girls in the Deviant Dialgas simply went into their cabins with dissmay. However, before Staravia could get in Pidgeotto stopped her.

"What do you want jerk?" she said with dark voice.

Pidgeotto sighed "I just wanted to say I didn't vote for you, I think your a nice girl." he smiled " you need to not to slug me."

Staravia blinked "Thanks, I guess."

Pidgeotto nodded "Alright, goodnight." and with that he went into the boys cabin

* * *

**"You know... said that I wanted Pidgeotto gone but," Staravia paused "I think he might be alright."**

* * *

And thus ends the second episode of Total Drama Island: Pokemon Edition! the first player gets the boot and walks down the dock of epic failure. I didn't have any plans for Mankey anyway, he was kinda useless really. Next time alliances form, challenges get tougher and romances really get kicked off. How will it happen, find out next time on **Total Drama Island: Pokemon Edition!**


	3. Episode 3: Falling for Hoops

And here is chapter 3 and it's my favorite so far. If you have any predictions or favorite players tell me or say your player you want to win (Even though it's really early.) Enjoy.

* * *

In the girls cabin a fight was getting heated up. On one side stood Staravia and on the other was Delcatty, both of them glared at each other with ice-cold intentions.

This drama, of course, envoked the attention of all the girls.

"I mean..." said Haunter in a sympathetic voice "I get how Staravia could be mad at you Delcatty. You did kinda do nothing at the challenge."

Delcatty responded quickly " Look , I'm sorry to tell all you girls that I'm not the get up and go type. I was tired after the boat ride and needed a break." She looked around the room "I'm sure that all of you didn't do your 100 percent best in the challege so get off my back."

Spinda shrugged "I get what she means, it's not like we all went crazy out there."

Staravia spoke up "Yes, but at least all of us did something besides sit around and do some half-assed cheer." She looked around at her teammates. " Driftloon, Aron, Milotic, I saw all of you take an active role in the challenge while Delcatty cleaned herself... I don;t know about you, but that's a big problem in my book."

"You know what," said Plusle "Why don't you Dialga gals fight over this because I personally don't care about your little problem." Jiggilypuff, Spinda, Haunter and Eevee nodded in agreemnet.

Delcatty smiled "You know what Staravia, you'll regret going agaist me."

Staravia rolled her eyes and said "Whatever." before walking out.

* * *

**Delcatty looked in the camera and said "I don't like the fact that someone's already gunning for me, I need to get myself an alliance to combat that bird bitch..."**

* * *

In the woods all the guys from The Dialgas had got together to have a meeting, they couldn't have one in their cabin due to the fact that the Giritina's were there.

In the front, taking an active role in the talk was Gardevoir, his arms crossed he looked at his teammates.

"Okay guys, we need to have a talk." he said in a serious tone.

Buizel raised a hand and said "Yeah thats great, but there's an elephant in the room that I need to get out."

Gardevoir rolled his eyes and motioned "Okay, what?"

He sighed and said "Are you a guy? Like, I thought Gardevoir's could only be female."

Gardevoir's face turned a bright red tint as the word came out of Buizel's mouth. The rest of the team was nodding, also agreeing with the question

Gardevoir gritted his teeth "Yes I am, end of discussion."

Nosepass shrugged "Whatever dude, but I do think that we need to get our act together before we start losing more challenges. I do not want to be the underdog team in this."

"Yeah," spoke Geodude " If we want to win we need to start getting our act together."

Porygon sighed "But to do that we need to have a full team meeting, not just us." he turned to Jolteon "Didn't you talk to the girls Jolteon?"

The whole team looked at the yellow dog expecting an answer but instead saw something else. Jolteon was looking up at the top of the trees with a look of worry on his face.

"Dude..." said Miltank, while lactating (Gross) "What the heck are you doing?"

Jolteon shook his head and looked down "Nothing."

"Then can you tell us where the girls are?" said Pidgeotto in an annoyed voice.

Jolteon gulped "Staravia and Delcatty were fighting about how Delcatty didn't do anything at the challenge. I don't know about you, but I'm smart enough not to get between two pissed-off girls."

They all nodded again understanding.

* * *

**"I did that once..." said Buizel "Bad things..."**

* * *

Pidgeotto shook his head " I can't beilive that both of them have already started fighting..." he looked at the others "We need to stop this before it effects the team."

Gardevoir agreed " I agree, I think we may need to get rid of Delcatty."

Miltank, Jolteon, and Nosepass all disagreed while Pidgeotto nodded.

"Hey now..." said Nosepass "Lets not vote out Delcatty, she's the hottest member on our team!"

"Yeah!" shouted Jolteon and Miltank.

Pidgeotto rolled his eyes "But Delcatty did do nothing at the challenge and Staravia actually helped!"

"And you like her." quickly said Geodude with a smirk.

Pidgeotto blushed so bad it showed through his feather "No!" he said in a loud voice "I just think she is a realiable member of this team. She works hard and is loyal."

"You don't know that." said Gardevoir making a point "But I do think that at this point we can rely on her more than Delcatty. I don't know about you guys but if we lose again I'm voting off Delcatty, I think we all should."

"I agree." said Pidgeotto.

Geodude smiled again "Of course you do. It's obvious that you like her."

* * *

**"I do not!" yelled Pidgeotto to the camera " I just think she is better when it comes to challenges that Delcatty... the fact that she isn't the worse looking Pokemon on the island does help-" he stopped himself "Can we cut out that last part?"**

* * *

**Mew was smiling wide in the confessinal "We didn't cut it out... that video could be useful latter" Mew laughed "Crushes are good for ratings."**

* * *

"Absol! Bulbasaur!" cried out Umbreon as he walked over to the dark Pokemon and the Grass one. Both of them looked at the black eeveelution in interest.

"What's up Umbreon?" asked Bulbasaur with a brow raised.

"Yes what's so urgent?" asked Absol sharing Bulbasaur's confusion.

Umbreon looked around, they were on the dock so no one else was around "I think we should make an allience." he said bluntly.

Bulbasaur let a small grin go across his face as Absol nodded "It makes sense." said the white furred pokemon.

Bulbasaur sighed "Good, I didn't feel safe without being in a tighter group."

Umbreon let loose a relived sigh "Okay good, I thought that you three were the most reliable out of the people on our team."

Absol spoke up "I think so too, I think this is a good idea. Bulbasaur you seem to have good people skills and Umbreon you look like the type of person that can be trustworthy."

"OKAY PLAYERS! COME TO THE BIG CLIFF, TIME FOR OUR SECOND CHALLENGE! OH YEAH!" boomed Celebi's voice over the intercom "COME ON PEOPLE, IT"S GONNA BE FUN!"

Umbreon sighed "Let's rap this up after the challenge okay."

The other two nodded and they proceded to the center of their camp

* * *

**Absol smiled in the confessional "It's really great that Umbreon, Bulbasaur and I are starting an allience, this game can turn bad real fast and it's always good to have a group to back you up if things get tough."**

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting Mew and Celebi had assembled everyone to a cliff on the side of the island. Both teams had already divided themselves and were raring to go. Even Delcatty was ready , she was not going home for not doing work.

Mew let a devilish smirk go across his face "Hello campers, good to see that Staravia and Delcatty havn't killed each other yet. If you did, we would have a serious lawsuit on our hands..." he sractch his neck "Some really, horible, terrible lawsuits."

Celebi nodded "Indeed, but since we are all alive it's time to announce the next challenge." a smile apeared on his face "We're taking a page from the original show here and doing the good old jump into the hoop from the water from a cliff challenge!"

Most campers had no idea what he was talking about due to the fact that they havn't see the show before, but a select few knew exsactly what was going on.

Mew took over " Okay campers for this challenge you will need to jump off this cliff and-" he floated over to the edge " land in the pond. And if you land in one of the hoops you get extra points!"

All the campers looked off the edge of the cliff (Some more carefull than others.)

"I don't see any hoops in the water..." said Haunter.

Mew laughed "What? How is..." Mew looked down and realised that the ghost was right, there were no hoops.

"Oh my god!" he yelled looking off camera "Goddamn it Ivysaur! What the heck, I told you to get the hoops in the pond!"

"You told me to do it 5 miutes ago." said Ivysaur " I had to get Rattata to do it!"

Mew was fuming "Rattata, you told her to do it. Son of a bitch Ivy!"

"I'm sorry!"

From off the side of the cliff down by the pond a voice yelled out "Okay, the hoops are out Mew!"

"Good." said Celebi, keeping his cool unlike Mew "You just saved Ivysaur from a scolding."

Mew gritted his teeth "Barely"

Machoke posed "Can we get to the challenge..."

Hitmonlee posed "This, is getting annoying!"

Celebi blinked "You guys always finish each other's thought?"

Hitmonlee posed again "Y-"

Machoke posed "-es"

* * *

**Zangoose crossed his arms " Steroids... that has to be it."**

* * *

Celebi took over "Okay, so jump into the pond you get one point. If you land in one of the hoops you get 3 points." he looked at all the campers "In following rules you should consider jumping in. If you don't you have to do something else..."

Umbreon laughed "What, take a punch?"

Mew smirked "Yes."

"What? Really?" asked Bulbasaur "If you don't want to jump off a 40 foot cliff into a pool of water you get punched?"

Celebi nodded " Yep" he bought in a Machamp "By him."

The huge pokemon posed "You get double punched!"

"Does anyone have any questions?" asked Mew.

When no one answered he clapped his hand "Okay lets get it started, Flying Giritina's since you won the last challenge you have to go first."

All of the Giritina's looked at each other wondering who would go first. After a little while of bickering Absol stepped up "I'll go first he said."

* * *

**"I'm willing to except the leadership role on this team, if I can make myself useful I can keep myself and my allies safe" said Absol**

* * *

The dark type aprached the edge and looked down, the cliff was amazingly high. He gulped, sucked up his gut and jump off. A few seconds later he landed in the water, smack dap in the middle of a hoop.

Celebi raised a hand "Nice start for the Giritina's with three points."

Eevee screamed in glee "Yay! Great job Absol!"

Mew leered at her "Don't do that, I will smack you. I don't care if your a teen." Eevee laughed for a bit before realizing that the pink psychic was serious she lowered her voice and was silent.

* * *

**"Mew wouldn't really hit me..." Eevee looked into the camera with fear "Would he?"**

* * *

**Mew sighed "I couldn't hit her even if I wanted to, " he held up a sighed law document "Fine print's a bitch."**

* * *

Smeargle stepped up , spining his tail with one paw. Then without warning he did an proffesinal dive off the cliff without a sound. With a plop he also landed in a hoop.

"And that's 6 points for The Giritinas!" said Mew " Awesome start for the Giritinas

Staravia scowled

* * *

**"I hate them..." said the bird "They're too freaking good."**

* * *

Spinda was next, but not on purpose. The confused bear was staggering around and stumbled right over the cliff. She landed in the water, but not in a hoop.

Up next, by her own will, was Chicorita. The goth grass pokemon nonchalantly looked over the edge and seemed to just fall in her body making a satisfying slash as she fell in the water.

"8 points for the Giritinas!" shouted Mew.

Then Hitmonchan and Machoke stepped up to the cliff.

Celebi sighed "Your going to jump together too?"

Machoke posed "Oh"

Hitmonchan punched the air "Yeah.

Then with a defining grunt both the muscleheadded pokemon dove off the cliff. Unfortunatly for them they collided in mid-air and landed with seporate crashes on the sides of the pool

Mew giggled in glee "Ohh and we get out first miss with Hitmonchan and Machoke." he looked over the edge and saw them groaning "And they are hurt! Woo this show is awsome."

Jigilypuff looked over the edge in fear "Are they okay?"

Clebi laughed "Of course not! But they aren't dead, so we don't get sued."

Jigilypuff got to close to the edge and with a great slip she fell, screaming in terror the whole time. She hit the water with a defining spash.

Mew pouted "9 points for Giritina... no pain though."

The rest of the Giritina's looked at each other again, none of them wanted to jump. Bulbasaur sighe "I guess I'm next."

The grass type slowly appraoched the edge, not wwanting to be like Jiggilypuff and slip in. He peeked over the edge and cringed, it was so far down. He stepped back, "I don't think I can do this..."

Mew shrugged "Then you get punched." she said nonchalantly. As if on command the Machamp pulled back two of his two fist and hit Bulbasuar across the face. The grass type gave a surpized cry and fell over, completly knocked out.

Celebi laughed "Oh, ow!" he looked at the camera "Bulbasuar is no slightly unconsious."

Mew nodded "Yes, if you know him I bet your either laughing or crying... anyway 1 more point for the Giritinas."

Haunter smiled "Wait, you can choose to get punched instead of jumping and still get a point?"

Celebi shugged "Yeah, I guess so."

The she-ghost pointed at herself "Give me all you got Machamp."

* * *

**"This is going to be awesome..." said Haunter with a smile "I can't get hurt with stuff like that."**

* * *

The Machamp swung and connected with Haunter's face. The ghost squeeled as she held her face "OW! How did you hit me?"

Mew smiled "Competition couldn't be fun if you couldn't get hurt... I made this island so that ghost types can still feel pain."

"But I'm dead!"

"Yeah, pain's a bastard huh?" replied Mew with a devious smile on his face " 11 points for Team Giritina."

Umbreon raised a paw nerviously "I'm going next..." he said looking at Bulbasaur's unconsious form in worry. He shook his head and said to himself "You can do this." The dark type run at the cliff at full speed and with a loud yell he dove off. Screaming in a mix of terror and detemination all the way down, he landed in one of the hoops.

Celebi gave a fist pump "Nice jump by Umbreon, three more points for the Giritina's.

Zangoose smirked as he aproached the cliff "My turn."

The white and red pokemon stretched and jumped up and down to get himself ready. Then, with a burst of speed he launched himself off the cliff. Unfortunatly for him, the pond wasn't that wide and he hit the ground hard, missing the water by more than ten feet.

Mew gave a fist pump "Yes! Yes, I love this game." he giggled like a little girl "This is awesome."

Celebi ignored his gleeful co-host and turned to the rest of the Giritina's "Which one of you is up next?"

The only one's left were Eevee, Plusle, and Tyranitor. Both Eevee and Plusle looked up at Tyranitor with big eyes, begging him to go without saying a word.

The large dinosaur shrugged "I'll go."

* * *

**Plusle smiled in the confession box "The big eyes always work, I love these things."**

* * *

Tyranitor paced over to the edge of the cliff with a confedent stride. Unfortunetly for him, he weighed a ton and that cliff was not very strong. As he reached the edge without any warning the edge snapped off. Tyranitor didn't even scream as he fell the 40 or so feet down to the pool where he made a loud splash.

"That hurt." he said calmey as he made his way out of the pool

Celebi blinked, trying to hold back his amazement "One more point for team Giritina..."

Plusle and Eevee looked at each other knowing that one of them had to go next. Eevee lowered her head "Please let me go last. I don't think I can do this."

Plusle folded her arms and thought for a moment before saying "How's about we go toghether, would that be better?"

Eevee smiled and said "Yeah, I guess that'd be okay."

Plusle returned the smile "Good, let's go"

* * *

**"I'm glad me and Plusle got off on a good start." said Eevee "I really like her. She's nice and kinda smart. Maybe we should start an alliance."**

* * *

Bothe Eevee and Plusle got up to the now shorter edge. They looked at each other one last time, linked arms and jumped. Both screamed all they way down to the water where a small splash was heard.

Mew clapped his hands "Okay, so in total that is 16 points for The Flying Giritina's" he turned to The Dialgas "That means that you guys need to get 17 points to win and not go back to the elimination cerimony."

Celebi spoke up "Okay, send your first person to the cliff."

Delcatty stepped up to the edge, not wanting to have the reputation of not working. The feline winced as she looked over the cliff. "That's a long fall"

"Yes, it is. Now are you going to jump or get punched in the face." said Mew with a fake TV smile on his face.

Delcatty sighed, knowing that if she didn't prove herself useful she would be gone. The cat gave a deep breath and jump. Once in the air she straightend her body and screamed as she fell. After a second a splash was heard.

"One point for Dialga." said Celebi.

Gardevoir cracked his fingers "Looks like I'm next." the girly- pokemon calmy walked up to the cliff and smiled "I can do this." Gardevoir bent his back and got into a diving pose. Then with a solid jump the pokemon lifted himself in the air and did a perfect dive into one of the hoops.

Mew gritted his teeth, he really wanted to see Gardevoir wipe-out "Team Dialga now has 4 points."

* * *

**Gardevoir smiled "8 years of diving lessons, can't beat that."**

* * *

Milotic slithered to the edge "This is gonna be a walk in the park, I love the water!"

Mew sighed "I'm sure you do... now jump or get punched."

Milotic frowned, not liking how Mew was treating her. Being a water type she was impeccable at diving, so it was no surprise to anyone when she dived and landed perfectly in a hoop.

Celebi clapped "7 points for the Flying Dialgas."

Up next was Driftloon. The ghost type had wanted to take the punch from Machamp, but after seeing what had happened to Bulbasaur (Who was still on the ground) and how Mew had made it so ghosts could feel pain she was more than happy to take the plunge.

Driftloon floated over to the cliff and after a moment of hesitation the ghost balloon Pokemon jumped. Luckily for her being ghost type meant that the laws of physics didn't apply to her, So she easily maneuvered herself through a hoop.

Mew nodded "Dialga now has 10 points, getting close to the Giritinas.

* * *

**"They're getting close..." said Chicorita "Not good, I haven't made any allies yet. If we go to elimination I won't be safe..."**

* * *

Staravia made it clear that she would be going next. Machamp eyed her as she walked past him.

"Don't touch me, I jumping." she said curtly. She lifted herself off the ground and used her skill of flight to plop right in the middle of a hoop.

Staravia smiled "Peice of cake." she looked at The Giritinas at the sides of the pond and gave a confident laugh. At that point she was sure she had it in the bag.

"13 points for the Dialgas," said Celebi "The only way they can loose is out of the seven of their players left, 5 miss the jump." he pointed to Aron "You, go next."

Aron looked worried "Why me?"

"Because I said so," said Celebi "Nothing personal, the producer just said he wants you and Geodude to go next."

Aron sighed, "Can I take the punch?"

Without any hesitation Machamp slammed two fist into Aron's face. She staggered to the floor and lay there, joining Bulbasaur in the land of the unconscious.

"14 points for Dialga." said Mew with a calculator in hand.

Geodude knew he was up next and wanted to show he was no push over. He revved himself up and charged the cliff. Fortunetly for him, he didn't get punched my Machamp. Unfortunetly for him however, he went to fast and was given a face of dirt.

Mew held his sides as he collapsed to the ground in laughter "That ...was... perfect!" was all he managed to get out between fits of laughter."

Buizel slammed his fist together "I'll show you guys how it's done..." said the otter. He got himself a running start and without stopping he launched off the cliff. As he fell however, the wind caught the fins coming out of his arms. The result of this mishap was one very painful fall and no point for the Dialgas.

Celebi giggled as Mew was still recovering from Geodude "Ouch... Dialga is still held to just 14 points."

What happend next were a series of mishaps that resulted in Miltank, Jolteon, Poygon and Nosepass to completly wipeout due to slips, misjudjments, and just pure idiocy. In a nutshell it was down to Pidgeotto.

The brown bird sighed as Mew said "Okay Pidgeotto, the only way for your team to win and not have to have visit to the dock of Epic Failure is for you to land in a hoop." he paused "All of your teams hopes of not losing two challenges in a row lays in your hands... but no pressure. "

Pidgeotto shot Mew a glance of hate "Thanks."

Celebi waved "No problem, it's what we're here to do."

Pidgeotto gulped, the wind that had caused Buizel's fall had picked up. It was now impossible for Pidgeotto to just fly down like Staravia had.

Geodude crossed his arms

* * *

**"I'll be the first to say it... Pidgeotto is a problem. He obviously likes Staravia, which is blinding his judgement." Geodude sneered " She is a dictator and will take over this team if we're not careful. I wanted to vote her out but now it looks like Pidgeotto will have to go if we lose..."**

* * *

Pidgeotto sighed "It's do or die time, you can do this dude."

Mew gritted his teeth "Stop talking to yourself and jump asshole!"

Pidgeotto gave one last breath before diving, he had to land in the hoop. Time seemed to slow down as he fell, seconds felt like hours as she got closer and closer. Then when he was just feet from the water the draft that had been in the air collected at the base of the cliff. This wind caught on to one of Pidgeotto's wings and pulled him off course. His eyes widened as he saw what had happened, but it was too late. He hit the water inches from the hoop.

All of the Dialgas looked downcast as The Giritinas cheered.

"We won again!" yelled Zangoose with a fist pump.

"Two in a row guys, great work!" said Absol giving his team congratulations.

"Yeah!" started Plusle but stopped after she made an observation "Where's Bulbasaur."

All of the Giritinas started to look around and the Dialgas simply sat and sulked.

Mew floated down the cliff followed by Celebi, who had Bulbasaur and Aron with him. Haunter followed them down and joined up with her team.

Celebi cleared his throat to get attention and said "Well, I don't know how you did it but The Deviant Dialgas managed to lose again."

Mew laughed "But seriously, how the heck did you lose? That was just the worst display of diving I have ever seen."

Geodude, Miltank, Nosepass, Porygon and Jolteon looked down knowing that Mew was talking about them. Their whole team looked at them, knowing how they had completly failed at the challenge.

Mew shrugged "Any-who, Dialgas go to the cerimony tonight. Another one of you guys is going on a trip down the Dock of Epic Failure."

Geodude frowned

* * *

**"I'm on the chopping block and I know it." Geodude sighed "I need to convince people to vote for Pidgeotto."**

* * *

Geodude had called a small meeting with all of the members of his team. Staravia and Delcatty still eyed each other but said nothing.

Gardevoir spoke up first " I think we need to get this in the open, I don't want anyone to be sneaking around and plotting." he looked around "No offence to you guys, but I think someone that didn't get any points today should go home.

Miltank stepped up "Wait, wait... we shouldn't be picked off just because we didn't do as good in the challenge. At least we tried" he pointed to Delcatty "You didn't even try in the first challenge."

Delcatty frowned "No, I didn't try... but I know how to take responcibillity. I can say that I didn't preform in the first challenge, you can't say that you didn't preform in this one."

Geodude stepped up "Hey, he tried and so did I!"

Delcatty smirked "And that's what the sad part is, you tried and still failed"

Geodude stepped back, he didn't have any comment on that.

Jolteon simply sat there silent, looking up at a tree.

Staravia stepped up "I agree with Delcatty, it's nothing personal. I just think we need to make our team stronger."

Nosepass shrugged "If that's what this vote's about then we should vote Pidgeotto off."

Both Staravia and Pidgeotto flinched. Pidgeotto frowned "Why me? I got a point, unlike you."

Porygon spoke up "You are a bird and could have just flew in the hoop like Staravia."

"I couldn't, the wind had picked up. If I had flew I wouldn't have even gotten close to the water." replied Pidgeotto, a tone of worry in his voice.

Staravia nodded "I agree."

Gardevoir noticed Jolteon looking up at the trees and spoke up "Jolteon, what are you doing..."

Jolteon blinked and looked away from the trees "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you afraid of trees or something?" joked Driftloon.

"**NO!**" quickly said Jolteon, his voice very loud.

Buizel blinked

* * *

**"What is up with all these weird people..." said Buizel, he slammed his fist together " So weird."**

* * *

Absol, Bulbasaur and Umbreon had snuck out of their teams celebration to have a meeting. They had worked their way down to the dock and started to converse.

"Good job today boys..." said Umbreon turning to Bulbasaur who now had a bandage around his head "Are you sure you're okay?"

Bulbasaur nodded "Yes, thanks for the consern." he said in an annoyed voice.

"Good, now that that's out of the way we can get to buisness" said Absol "We need to have a name to call ourselves."

Umbreon lowered his ears "Why?"

"So we can call meetings easier, plus we'll be able to keep secret better. If we have a name people will hear it and not know who's in it, unlike if we just called each other by name."

Bulbasaur nodded "Good point."

Umbreon shrugged "How about Omega? You know, like how all decisions have to go through us."

Absol and Bulbasaur smiled "Perfect."

* * *

Back at the girls cabin Eevee and Plusle were the only ones there directly after the challenge. Eevee decieded to make her move. She apraoched Plusle.

"Um, hey. How are you?" she said politly.

Plusle, whom had been relaxing sighed and sat up "Well, I was sleeping."

Eevee blushed "Sorry, but I wanted to talk..."

"About what?"

"Well, we're kinda freinds. Right?" said Eevee.

Plusle shrugged "I guess so."

Eevee smiled "Good... because I have a question to ask you..."

"What?"

Eevee sighed and said "I want us to make an allience."

* * *

The elimination cerimony had started and Mew and Celebi both held flashlights, dramaticly lighting their faces.

"Tonight... the thrid person will go ho-" Mew stoppped himself. He quickly counted on his fingers " Tonight... the second person will go home."

"Nice math." said Gardevoir.

Mew sneered "Nice dress."

Celebi rolled his eyes and said "As you already know, all of you that will be staying will receive a poffin. The person who dosn't get a poffin has to leave down..." he pointed to the dock "The Dock of Epic Failure!"

Miltank crossed his arms and sat back "Can we get this started please."

Mew rolled his eyes "Fine." he picked up a pofffin "Buizel."

Buizel smirked as he caught his poffin and ate it.

"Milotic and Driftloon, you're safe."

Both of them smiled as they ate their poffins.

Celebi blinked " Aron and Porygon."

They caught their poffins and ate them, satisfied.

"Gardevoir , Nosepass, and Staravia.." said Mew, tossing each one a poffin. "Onlt Delcatty, Pidgeotto, Miltank and Geodude left..." he paused before saying "Delcatty and Geodude."

Pidgeotto got nervious, they couldn't vote him off. Miltank simply stayed calm.

Celebi paused for dramatic tension.

* * *

**"Did they actually vote off Pidgeotto?" said Staravia, she stopped "Not that I care..."**

* * *

Mew finnally tossed a poffin as he said "Pidgeotto."

Miltank sat up "What!" he looked at his team "Why vote me off?"

Delcatty shrugged "You sucked in the challenge..."

Jolteon spoke up "And I saw you lactating... that was gross dude."

Mew stepped in "Well sorry Miltank, you lose..."

Celebi looked excited as he said "Now take a walk down The Dock of Epic Failure!"

Miltank looked down as he walked away "Good luck then..."

* * *

**"I can't say that I thought I would last long, but I didn't think I'd be second out. I do like my team for having open disscusion, but I thought it was either Geodude or Pidgeotto. I guess my team isn't as open as I thought." said Miltank as he sighed "I guess I hope someone from my team wins... good luck guys."**

* * *

After the cerimony Pidgeotto was about to go into his cabin when Gardevoir called him over away from the group.

"What's up?" asked Pidgeotto.

Gardevoir looked serious "Do you like Staravia?"

Pidgeotto looked caught off guard " What?"

Gardevoir lowered his voice "Do you like her Pidgeotto?"

The bird looked nervious "Why does that matter?"

Gardevoir sighed "Because it's looking like the girls have split from us. I thought we were voting out Geodude, but they voted out Miltank. I was worried about it before, but now I'm pretty sure. Either Staravia or Delcatty is running the girls side of the show. It's gonna be a war Pidgeotto and I want to know if I can trust you."

Pidgeotto nodded "You can trust me..." he looked to the girls cabin "Know this Gardevoir, I'm not a traitor."

* * *

And thus ends another episode. Does Pidgeotto like Staravia, why do the Dialgas suck? What alliences will come out of the teams? Find out next time on **Total Drama Island: Pokemon Edition!**


	4. Episode 4: Is this Sparta?

"Okay!" yelled Hitmonchan "Are you ready!"

Machoke posed "Yes! Go!"

Both the buff-heads charged at eachother at full speed and no regret. They yelled as they got closer, and closer... then

SMACK! Machoke and Hitmonchan collied in a full speed collision of heads. Without screaming, yelling or cringing they fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh Yeah!" yelled Machoke

"That was awesome!" screamed Hitmonchan. He helped Machoke up and flexed his muscles "You wanna do it again?"

Machoke punched himself in the jaw "Hell yeah."

* * *

**Machoke sat in the confessional "Yeah, me and Hitmonchan play this game sometimes where we run at each other at full speed and slam heads. It gets the blood flowing..." he smirked " Best game eva'.**

* * *

Plusle was leaning on a wall alone in the girls cabin obviously looking very stressed. She gritted her teeth and sighed. Eevee had offered Plusle to join an allience and she wasn't sure about what to say.

"Damn it Eevee..." said Plusle to herself "Why did you have to go and get me involved in the game so fast?"

The small mouse heard loud, pounding footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw Tyranitor standing over her.

"Oh... hey Tyranitar." she said in a quiet voice.

The large dinosaur gave a warm smile "Hello Plusle, what's wrong?"

She hugged herself and sighed "I don't feel like I can tell you... but Eevee wants me to join her in an alliance."

Tyranitar's grin faded as he nodded. He leaned on the cabin wall and coughed "And you don't want to be in one with her?"

Plusle shook her head "No it's not that, we're freinds and all, but I don't think I want to get involved in this game yet..."

"Well eventually you'll have to." said Tyranitar with a laugh.

The small mouse sighed "I guess your right, and if I'm going to be in an alliance I want to be with Eevee." she let a small smile on her face "Thanks Tyranitar..."

The large green pokemon shrugged "Don't mention it."

* * *

**Plusle smiled in the confession box "Yeah I trust Tyranitar, he's so sweet! I can't believe that someone that tough could be that nice!"**

* * *

Chikorita sat at the table in a cafeteria, she was in deep thought.

"How the hell am I going to keep this up goth act, I'm going crazy." said the grass type, "I might go insane."

Chikorita sighed and looked out s window and smiled at what she saw. The perfect people to align herslef with, players that had strong bodies and weak minds and the perfect people to manipulate. She dismounted from the cafeteria chair and rushed over to them.

She walked up to the two players and said "Hey guys..."

Machoke and Hitmonlee both said "Yeah?"

Chikorita blinked "Look guys, you know we have to play a game here right?"

Hitmonlee posed "Oh..."

Machamp flexed his muscles "Yeah..."

Chikorita sighed "Good, now I was going to saw that if we work together we can get farther in the game."

Machamp posed "Why should w-"

Hitmonlee posed "-e trust you?"

The grass type smiled "What reason would I have to lie to you two? I promise to stay loyal, as long as you stay loyal to me..."

Machamp and Hitmonlee looked at eachother and nodded "Okay!" they both said.

Chikorita's smile widened "Perfect."

* * *

**Chikorita sat in the conffesion box with a smug smile on her face "Piece of cake."**

* * *

Buizel had just taken a good swim and was getting ready for the impending challange. His charming smile worked it's way on his face as he turned is head and saw a familiar face.

Milotic jumped and sunk her head deeper into the water, too shy to let her fascination in Buizel be known.

The water weasel smirked, this wasn't the first time he's had to deal with a crush.

* * *

**"Yeah" he said in the confessional "I've have like 10 girls crushing on me for about 5 years and I've seen that the best way to deal with them is to face it head on." he cracked his knuckles "I can't be distracted by a romancer, I have a game to win."**

* * *

With confidence in his step, Buizel calmly strode over to the water's surface. The smile on his face widened as he said "Come out Milotic, I know you're there."

There was some movement under the water as first and with a large splash she showed herself. On her face was a look of dissapointement and worry. She signed and looked down at the water "Hi Buizel..." she said in a low voice.

Buizel laughed and put his hands on his hip "What's wrong? Scared that I found you out. I noticed that you've been watching me from afar and that you follow me a lot."

Milotic blushed and spoke again "Yes, I - I'm sorry if I scared you . I really didn't mean to... I-"

Buizel raised a paw and said "Stop, first thing's first put your head up. There's nothing to be worried about, I think It's kinda cute that you have a crush on me." His expression sunk slightly ''But I'm sorry to say that I have a girlfriend at home and it wouldn't be right for me to be with you."

Milotic gave a smile "Okay, I guess I understand. But we can still be just friends right?"

Buizel gave a wave "Of course."

* * *

**"Wow..." said Milotic "He's just so awesome... I want him sooooo bad. But I respect his truthfulness." she sighed "But I do want to be more that just friends..."**

* * *

"Alright boys." said Gardivoir in the boys cabin. All of the Gritina's had left the cabin, leaving the Dialga's to have yet another meeting.

Gardivoir did not look pleased in any way shape or form. He was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed, his angry eyes scanning the room. "Okay guys, there is something going on here. I don't know about you, but I was sure that we were voting for someone who made us lose the challenge."

Jolteon shrugged "And that's why Miltank's not here right now."

Pidgeotto frowned "Yes, but Staravia and Delcatty were almost voted out. That was very close."

Geodude sighed "So what, Delcatty sucks in challeges and Staravia is trying to control the team. Unlike Dellcatty, Staravia could be a threat in the future."

Porygon nodded "Yeah, I've seen that she pretty much has Driftloon and Aron on her side and is going to get Milotic soon. If they make an alliance they could destroy us. You know how strong girls alliances can be."

Jolteon spoke up "Well then we should take her out next."

Pidgeotto's frown depend "No, look I know that Staravia wants to win the game, but I doubt she's making an alliance this early in the game

* * *

**"You know..." said Jolteon "I think Geodude might be right, Pidgeotto is crushing hard on Staravia." he gulped "Maybe I need to join an alliance, I could be on the chopping block real soon."**

* * *

Staravia had taken Aron, Milotic and Driftloon into the forest to talk. Once she had lead them deep enough she spoke to them "Okay girls, I think we're far enough in. I thibk you all know why I brought you out here."

"Of course" said Driftloon "You want us to form an official alliance."

Staravia smiled "Thats good, I just wanted you all to confirm that you're in..." she paused and looked at all of them "Are you?"

Milotic nodded "Yeah, I'm in."

Aron agreed "I'm with it."

"And so am I" said Driftloon

Stravia laughed "Great, thanks girls. Now we just need to call ourselves somthing. Somthing clever."

"How about Talon?" requested Aron, "Since you formed it I think it's best to take something from you."

Milotic nodded "I'm fine with it, I just wanted to feel safe and now I do."

"Me too" said Driftloon "I know that the boys have meetings like this, plotting who to take out next. That kinda scares me..."

"But at least you have a way in Staravia." said Milotic with a devious smile."

Staravia raised a brow "What do you mean?"

"I mean your obviously crushing on Pidgeotto an he likes you back so he might tell you some things you wouldn't know." replied Milotic.

The bird blushed and looked at the ground "Yeah, sure. That'd be a great idea."

* * *

**"That girl is so lovestoned." said Aron with a smile "It's so cute."**

* * *

Zangoose was thinking and thinking hard about were he was in the game. He sat on the Dock of Epic Failure and sighed.

* * *

**"I know that my team has one two challenges in a row and that we're doing really good... but we will lose one eventually." said Zangoose "I fell like I'm alone on this team and I havn't really made any connections in this game. If I don't make a friend I'm screwed." Who the hell could I befriend..."**

* * *

"Well," said Zangoose to himself "I need someone that is an outsider, someone that no one would expect."

"CHALLENGERS, COME ON AND COME ALL TO THE CENTER OF CAMP. THE NEXT CHALLENGE WILL COME SOON." yelled Mew's voice on the megaphone system.

Zangoose cursed to himself and said "I'll have to survive another challenge than." before standing up and making his way to camp in dismay.

* * *

"Okay campers, good to see all of you." said Celebi once the teams had gathered. There was now a good amount of tension between The Flying Giratinas and The Deviant Dialgas and from the look on Celebi's face he was loving every second of it. Absol stood in front of his team, his position as leader of his team secured. Gardivoir and Staravia both stood in leadership roles for the Dialgas and glared at their opponents in anger.

Mew smiled "Nice to see you all hate each other, but we have a challenge to do so I'll expain." he paused to give both teams a quick look over "You guy will be doing endurance challanges..."

Both the teams stopped leering at each other to look at Mew

"Endurance challenges...?" questioned Jolteon "What kind of endurance challenges?"

Celebi smirked "I'm glad you asked, we have a special guest to tell you."

Bulbasaur chuckled " This is stupid..."

"THIS!"

Mew's smile got wider "You shouldn't have said that."

Haunter looked around "What was that?"

A form burst through the trees, sprinting at full force.

"IS!"

The obviously human form came closer and closer. When he was within 10 yards he winded back a foot and shouted with a warrior's yell

"SPARTA!" with a large grunt the man kicked Bulbasaur with full force in the face. The small grass type gave a short cry of pain and fell to the ground.

"Oh god!" yelled Spinda "Who is this?"

"I'm so happy you asked my confused bear," said Mew as he patted the strange human on the leg "This is Leonidas, king of the Spartans."

"Ruraaa!" yelled the human "I shall be your guest challenger!"

"Guest challenger? Since when are there guest challengers?" questioned Umbreon, his eyes going from Bulbasaur's cringing form and the large muscular human.

Leonidas pounded his fist together in full force and yelled "Since Now!"

* * *

**"Okay..." said Buizel in an annoyed voice "That guy completely stole my fist pound thing. Not cool man..."**

* * *

Bulbasaur finally managed to stand back up, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and said "Why did you do-"

"Shut up grass-man, from here on out you will only speak if spoken to!" yelled Leonidas "Is that understood!"

Jiggilypuff gingerly raised a paw, fear causing her to shake her whole body.

"What!" demanded the Spartan, he pointed at Jiggilypuff with a finger.

All the players turned to the puff-ball as she gulped "Are you going to hit more people?"

Leonidas cracked his fingers and said in a define voice "Yes."

* * *

**Jiggilypuff stared into the camera "Oh god."**

* * *

"Alright campers," spoke Celebi, "Since Leonidas is the guest challenger he will be telling you guys what to do. So we will have no involvent in what kind of pain he will put you through."

"Are you staying then?" asked Gardevoir. Without a moment's notice Gardevoir met a swift punch across the face and hit the ground.

"No talking unless spoken to!" yelled Leonidas, not even affected by the act of violence he had just committed.

"What the heck dude?" yelled Pidgeotto. There was a swift smack and Pidgeotto joined Gardevoir on the ground.

"Pidgeotto?" said Staravia in a worried voice. Her reward for her concern was a good kick to the gut.

"Now!" yelled Leonidas "Anyone else!" When no one else said anything he smiled "Good, Grass-man, Lady-man, Brown-bird and Brown-bird lover all now have 20 points each."

Geodude frowned "What!" he yelled, but didn't get hit. "How come they get points for disobeying your rules?"

* * *

**Staravia was blushing hard in the confessional "He called me Brown-bird lover? What the hell is that!"**

* * *

"Because, even after getting hit hard they got up. Spartan warriors must get up, no matter what." responded Leonidas

"But we're not Spartans..." said Smeargle in his French accent.

Leonidas pounded his chest hard "No, not yet. But at the end of my tasks one team will become more Spartan than the other, and that team will win."

"How will you tell which team is more Spartan?" asked Driftloon, her body floating very low to the ground.

Leonidas clenched his fist and replied " Do not worry. I will know."

"Wait, that is so stupid." said Delcatty "They openly disobeyed you and you gave them points. Your methods of giving points and logic make absolutely no sense at all."

Leonidas sneered "I hit them and despite the pure, intense pain that comes from getting punched by a Spartan, they got back up. That is what a Spartan would do and that is why they received 20 points each. Now be silent bitch-cat."

Delcatty's temper fummed at that last statement "What did you just call me?"

Leonidas shrugged "Bitch-cat. You are a cat, but you look like a dog a little bit. So you are a female dog-cat, or bitch-cat."

Umbreon giggled "That's awesome..."

Without warning Leonidas slapped Umbreon across the face "Silence!"

Umbreon whined "Ow..."

Mew clapped his hands and gave an evil grin "What kind of horrifying challenges does our guest Spartan have in store for out contestants? Will anyone get hurt? Who will be voted out?"

"Find out next time on..." spoke Celebi

"Total Drama Island : Pokemon Edition!"


	5. Episode 5: This is Sparta!

And here is the next chapter of my story. Sorry this took a while, I have a few stories to write. Tell me about your favorite characters and who you want to win.

Without further delay here is chapter 5 of Total Drama Island : Pokemon Edition.

* * *

"And we are back!" exclaimed Mew into the camera. The pink psychic seemed unable to contain his excitment as he continued. "Last time, we introduced the contestants to the first guest challenger. Leonidas, king of the Spartans! His task is to cause our contestants the most amount of physical stress and trauma as possible. This is just great!"

Celebi blinked, appearing to be very weirded out by his partner and continued "Anyway, Leonidas was about to start his challange. So without further delay he i-"

"Now!" interrupted the Spartan king "The first task shall begin!"

"Do you really need to yell?" quietly asked Porygon, his head low to the ground.

"Shut-up Crystal-man," quickly responded Leonidas before looking at all the others "All of you..." he pointed to a mountain " go to that hill."

All the contestants looked at each other in disbelief.

"You aren't making us go all the way to that mountain are you? It's a good mile away." said Aron "I don't think I can walk a mile..."

The Spartan fumed with anger and heat. He marched through the crowd of Pokemon straight to the small steel type and knelt down.

"You don't think you can walk a mile!" exclaimed Leonidas in Aron's face "One mile!"

Aron was shaking in fear as she struggled to say "M-maybe."

"SILENCE METAL-DOG, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" exploded Leonidas.

There was a long period of silence until Mew peeped "Oh god..."

* * *

**"That man needs to work out some issues..." said Driftloon " Aron isn't the type of girl that can stand up for herself... that human is kind off a jerk-off."**

* * *

Leonidas stood up, snarled and pointed to the mountain "Now get going!"

As the contestants started to get moving Mew and Celebi turned to the camera and started talking.

"So Mew, what do you think of this guest challenger so far?" questioned Celebi still looking at the camera.

"Well, I think it's obvious that the man in absolutely insane..." responded Mew with a fake TV smile on his face "I mean, look at him." Mew motioned to the human just as he was yelling a Zangoose to get going.

"By the way, how did we get him..." said Celebi " Hasn't he been dead for centuries?"

Mew simply looked at his partner with a serious expression and said "No one needs to know... I have connections."

Celebi gulped.

* * *

**"Okay, I know Mew pretty well... but that was freaky. Even for him." said Celebi "Stuff like that makes me wonder about him."**

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonidas was busy driving the two teams to the mountain. Being a Spartan warrior he was less than merciful.

"Get going! I made myself clear!" he yelled. He went right up next to Absol "You think you're the leader of your team?"

Absol seemed surprised, but answered the question none the less "Yes." he said in a define tone.

The Spartan smacked the dark type in his head and said "You think so?"

"Yes..."

"Do you?"

Absol stopped and turned to Leonidas and yelled "Yes I do!"

The human stood up straight and smiled "50 points for Blade-head. You've shown true leadership."

Absol smirked " Good to kn-"

"Now get going!" interrupted Leonidas. Absol flinched and continued his trek.

* * *

**"Freaking Absol..." said Staravia "I hate that guy so much, gets 50 points just for saying yes 3 time." she sighed "I really hope we win this one, I don't want to get to the merge with less numbers."**

* * *

All of the campers were making their way to the mountain with Umbreon, Delcatty and Buizel fighting for the lead. Umbreon being the only member of the Giratina's in the race for first he felt an obligation to get the job done. Buizel had been eying the dark type the entire time in an atempt to intimidate him. Delcatty was starting to lose energy and was slowing down.

"Why don't you just let us win one?" whined the feline to Umbreon "Come on, you'll be safe."

Umbreon was panting as he said "Now why would I do that?"

"Maybe I'll give you a favor when we merge..." replied Delcatty.

Umbreon laughed "Are you seriously talking about the teams merging three challenges into the game, thinking ahead are we?"

"I'm an ambitious girl."

"So is Absol, except I'm not on your team. I suggest making sure your ass is safe before trying to protect me." spoke Umbreon with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, then how about we make a little cross-team alliance."

"Can you two shut up!" yelled Buizel, "I'm trying to focus here."

Delcatty growled "And I'm trying to have a conversation! Now butt out."

"Whateve's , I have a challenge to win" responded Buizel as he jetted ahead of the two.

Umbreon frowned "I don't have any intentions of doing anything with you Delcatty, now shut up before I tell your team you tried to side with me."

* * *

**Delcatty leaned back in the confession box "It seems that Umbreon feels pretty safe, and pretty snug with Absol. He probably has some sort alliance with the bastard." she smiled "I might be able to extort that."**

* * *

Zangoose had been jogging for a while. He had been trying to find someone to befriend. In his state of deep thought he didn't notice Smeargle right next to him.

The painter Pokemon peered at him and asked "Are you okay mon' amie?"

Zangoose shook his head and smiled "Oh, yeah I'm fine thanks. You're Smeargle right?"

Smeargle nodded "Indeed, and no problem. I've seen that you've been mostly by yourself and I thought I could give you some company."

"Well, thanks. Good to have someone to talk to." spoke Zangoose with a smile.

Smeargle got to the point "It seems that people are already starting to make alliances, I was hoping that we could have each other's back."

Zangoose could barley contain his excitement as he said " Sure, I'd love that."

* * *

**"Yes yes yes YES!" cheered Zangoose "Out of nowhere comes this guy. Oh man, I was sure I was screwed." He sighed "Now I can relax a little bit."**

* * *

Staravia had been thinking the entire time she was flying about what had been going on with her and Pidgeotto. Even she could admit that she didn't hate the bird as much as she did on the first day. Ever since she talked to her new alliance in the woods earlier that day she had been thinking about getting more on his good side. It was fairly obvious to her that there was a schism in the Dialgas and it was going to get real ugly, real fast. The only hope that she seemed to have was to trick Pidgeotto. As Staravia approached the brown bird she saw the one flaw in her plan.

She had feelings for him.

"Hey, Pidgeotto..." started Staravia.

Pidgeotto smiled as he turned around "Oh, what's up?"

Staravia sighed before saying "I just wanted to apologize from before."

"What do ya mean?"

"When I ignored you at the first challenge... I was a class A jerk and I am very sorry." said the grey bird.

Pidgeotto laughed as he spoke "It's fine, it was the first day. We were all kinda stressed so I understand, but thanks for the apology." The brown bird looked down at his team and sighed before continuing "I need to tell you something."

Staravia blinked "What?"

Pidgeotto lowered his voice as he said "Most of the guys want you gone."

Staravia found it hard to hold down her volume as she said "What... why?"

"They think you're making alliances with the other girls on the team... plus with the little feud you're having with Delcatty. They think it's hurting the team." finished Pidgeotto.

"Hey!" yelled out Leonidas " Brown-bird and Brown-bird lover, get moving faster!"

Staravia smirked "Thanks for the info... I'll be sure to return the favor." She then nodded to him and flew ahead.

Unfortunately for the both of them Gardevoir had been watching them the entire time. He frowned as he looked up at them.

Jolteon had been jogging with him, the yellow eeveelution asked "What's up?"

"Nothing..." responded Gardevoir, he noticed that Jolteon was in the middle of the path and wouldn't come close to any trees "Are you okay."

Jolteon quickly responded "Yes... I'm not afraid of trees."

Gardevoir blinked "Whatever."

* * *

**"I fear that I'm losing Pidgeotto..." said Gardevoir with a look of concern on his face "I just hope I can turn him away from Staravia. I need as many people on my side as I can get."**

* * *

**Jolteon blinked "I'm not afraid of trees... that would be stupid." He glared into the camera "Yeah."**

* * *

After a few more minutes of jogging and running Buizel was getting close to the base of the mountain. He had been holding back the entire time and only now was trying. He got to the base of the mountain before anyone else could even get close.

He slammed his fists together " Nice, I got this challenge in the bag. Just gotta keep my focus." Buizel leaned on a tree as he waited for his fellow campers to arrive. Eventually Pokemon started to come. Umbreon and Delcatty came first followed by Staravia and Pidgeotto. Then Geodude and Gardevoir got there followed by Jolteon, Absol, and Bulbasaur. As time past more and more Pokemon arrived with Aron in last place.

"Are you okay?" asked Milotic in a compassionate voice.

Aron was breathing hard as she nodded "Yeah... I think so..."

The sea-dragon smiled "Good, you should feel proud. You made it without anyone else."

Aron smirked and nodded "You're right... wow. Thanks for the confidence boost."

"Yeah, so" started Buizel as he still leaned on a tree "Where's that human?"

"Well done!" shouted Leonidas from the side of the mountain. All the Pokemon turned and looked up.

"How did you get up ther-" started Jolteon.

"Don't ask questions!" loudly interrupted the Spartan. He jumped down the twenty feet or so and landed with a resounding thud "Are you ready for your next challenge?"

Before anyone could even react the human pounded his chest and yelled "Good, I will choose one person from each team and they shall have a battle!"

All the Pokemon widened their eyes while several yelled "What?"

"Stop complaining!" shouted back Leonidas with a booming voice.

Both the Giratinas and the Dialgas settled down, excepting their fate.

"Now," the spartan pointed at Jolteon " yellow-dog" then he pointed at Plusle " plus-mouse, you two shall fight."

Plusle smirked and cracked her fingers "Nice..." she spoke looking at Jolteon "Should be a good fight."

Jolteon gulped 'Just great..."

* * *

**"This is gonna be a walk in the park," said Plusle with beaming confidence in herself "I can brawl."**

* * *

In seconds both teams separated, each on their fighter's side. Plusle and Jolteon were dead set on each other.

Leonidas pounded his chest "What are you doing?"

Jolteon looked at the human in confusion "Waiting for you to announce the fight..."

"What... just fight, no need for me to announce." responded the spartan leader.

In the time that it took Jolteon to look back at Plusle the small mouse had gotten to him and slugged Jolteon across the face. He screamed in surprise as Plusle gave him a solid punch in the gut. Before Jolteon could clutch his stomach Plusle did a back-flip, kicking Jolteon in the jaw as she did.

Jolteon fell back on the ground, moaning in pain

Nosepass sighed "Looking bad for Jolteon."

The electric dog stood up with a grunt ans spat out a mix of saliva and blood, he wasn't giving up yet.

Leonidas smiled "30 points for Jolteon."

Plusle glared at the spartan " What!"

"He shows true fighting spirit!" yelled back Leonidas.

"No I mean what how do you know his name but no one els-" was all Plusle had time to say before she got a hard head-butt in the gut from Jolteon.

She staggered back and was hit by a thunder-wave, completely paralyzing her. With her muscles frozen she fell to the ground, unable to move. Jolteon walked up to her, looking down at Plusle's paralyzed form.

He frowned and said "I think we're done here."

Leonidas nodded "I think so as well, the Dialgas get 300 points." he nodded "The Dialgas win the challenge, they are most like Spartans."

"Yes!" shouted Buizel, "That's how you do it Jolteon!"

"We actually won one!" celebrated Aron with a wide smile.

"Good job guys... you too Jolteon." congratulated Gardevoir.

Absol sighed "Well, good effort guys. We had to lose one eventually."

Haunter crossed her arms "Not to mention that we lost because of Plusle..."

"Hey!" snarled Eevee "She didn't choose to fight and she did her best!"

All of a sudden Mew's voice echoed from above "It doesn't matter how hard you guys tried! You still lost!"

All the campers looked up to see Mew and Celebi looking down on them "So that means that the Flying Giratinas will be heading down to the campfire tonight," said Celebi. He turned to the Dialgas "Good job not royally sucking guys, you get spared tonight.

* * *

**"I'm scared..." said Plusle in the confession box " If many of my teammates think I bombed the challenge I could be in trouble."**

* * *

"Yeah! We actually won a challenge!" cheered Aron "Yes!"

The Dialgas were having a celebration inside of the boy's cabin after the challenge.

"All because of Jolteon," said Gardevoir "Awesome job Jolteon."

"Yeah, great job Jolteon. Great fight dude, you totally kicked Plusle's ass." said Buizel.

"This is awesome, we don't have to vote anyone off!'' yelled Driftloon.

* * *

**"We won!" screamed Nosepass in the confession box "Oh yeah!"**

* * *

Absol had called a meeting with his alliance. Umbreon and Bulbasaur met Absol by the Dock of Epic Failure to talk.

Absol smiled "Good to see you guys, I wanted to let you guys know that I want to make sure that us three not only stay close, but stay in the game."

Bulbasaur nodded "Good point, our alliance won't be strong if one of us goes home."

"I completely agree, but we do need to talk about who we're sending home..." said Umbreon "If we want to stay in the game someone else needs to go."

"I think Plusle needs to go, she made us lose the challenge" said Bulbasaur.

"Perhaps, but I think we need to keep our better players for now and despite the fact that Plusle lost her fight, she's still a good player. I say we vote off Spinda."

Umbreon shrugged "Sorry Bulbasaur, but I think Absol's right. Right now we need to make our team stronger, to make that happen we should vote off the weakest player on our team."

Bulbasaur smiled "I don't care, she was my second choice anyway."

"So it's agreed, us three are voting for Spinda. I'm sure that I can convince Eevee and Plusle to vote for Spinda as Plusle's ass is on the chopping block right now. Also Tyranitar is close with those two so he'll follow suit." Absol looked at his alliance-mates "If possible can you two talk to Smeargle and Zangoose?"

Umbreon and Bulbasaur looked confused and both said "Why them?"

Absol smiled 'Simple, I saw that they we talking and have a little partnership going and if we can convince them and all the people I will talk to we should be able to take out Spinda before she even knows what happens."

Umbreon giggled "Not that she would notice anyway."

* * *

**"You know," started Bulbasaur "Absol is one observant guy, if he's right about these guesses we could dominate this game!"**

* * *

"I'm terrified Eevee." said Plusle "I'm going home, I made our team lose the challenge."

Eevee patted her friend on the back "You're going to be fine." The two buddies were in the girls cabin completely alone conversing about the events that had taken place.

"I completely lost the challenge for our team, they're going to vote me out. I know it." complained Plusle.

"No you won't," said a male voice by the door.

Both Eevee and Plusle turned to the door to see Absol leaning on the door frame "At least if my plan works." finished the dark type with a smile.

Eevee blushed and asked sweetly "What would this plan be?"

Absol laughed and said "Pay attention."

* * *

Smeargle and Zangoose were sitting in the middle of camp by the low campfire. The sun was starting to set and the ceremony would be starting soon. The two new friends sat quitly by the fire, hoping that one of them wouldn't be going home.

"So, I guess we're voting off Plusle?" asked Zangoose breaking the silence. He nervously shifted his paws, visibly worried.

Smeargle crossed his arms and nodded "It appears so my friend, who else can we vote for?"

"I'll tell you who else." interrupted a male voice. Both Smeargle and Zangoose turned to see Bulbasaur and Umbreon standing a few feet away.

Smeargle sneered "What do you guys want?" his words drowned in a French accent "We're trying to have a conversation."

"Just trying to give you two an idea..." started Umbreon "How about instead of voting for Plusle, we all vote for Spinda?"

"Why her?" inquired Zangoose showing interest.

"Simple, she's useless. Yes, Plusle lost us the challenge, but she is strong and can help us make sure we don't lose again." stated Bulbasaur "I don't know about you but I want our team to stay strong."

"Plus, if you don't go against us we might help you out later..." added Umbreon "You never know."

"ALRIGHT LOSERS, COME ON DOWN TO THE DOCK. IT'S TIME TO VOTE OFF ONE OF YOUR OWN!" boomed the loud speakers "GET DOWN HERE!"

"Think about it." said Bulbasaur as he walked away "Think about it.

* * *

**"I hope this plan works, I trust Absol and I think he has the best intentions for our team." said Bulbasaur "I really want to stay the strong team."**

* * *

In a matter of minutes all of the Giratinas were down by the dock sitting on various logs by a campfire. Mew and Celebi stood on the other side of said fire with flashlights.

"You guy's lost your first challenge today... and now you sit by this fire awaiting your fate." said Mew in a spooky voice "Who shall fall tonight and who shall live to fight another day?"

Spinda raised her paw "Wait, if we lose we die?"

Mew pointed his flashlight at the bear and said "Don't ask questions." and continued "We have 14 of you here, but only 13 poffins. If you get one you are safe, if you don't... well you go down..."

"The Dock of Epic Failure!" yelled Celebi as he pointed to the old dock with his flashlight.

"That may just be the stupidest name I have ever heard." said Chikorita.

"Shut up! You don't understand!" yelled Celebi "Let's get to the poffins."

"Okay, Hitmonchan and Machoke" said Mew throwing poffins to each of the muscle heads. They caught them and ate them, while flexing their arms.

"Absol and Chikorita." said Celebi. Both Absol and Chikorita got their poffins and ate.

"Eevee, Smeargle, and Zangoose you guys are all safe." spoke Mew.

"Bulbasaur and Umbreon." said Celebi "You guys are okay."

"Okay, only Spinda, Plusle and Tyranitar left." said Mew "Plusle, you lost the challenge for you team and got you ass kicked by Jolteon. Spinda, you're confused all the time."

"What?" asked Spinda.

"Shut up." quickly spoke Mew " And Tyranitar... you kinda scare me.

Celebi sighed "Tyranitar, you are safe." he said throwing him a poffin.

Plusle hugged herself "Good game guys, it was good to be-"

"Plusle, catch." said Mew "You are safe."

The mouse was speechless and she dropped the poffin as Spinda shrugged "Oh well, good luck guys!"

The bear stood up and walked down the dock.

"Are you going to do the goodbye confessional or ..." asked Mew

"Bye bye." finished Spinda as she got on the boat.

Celebi blinked "Okay... interesting."

* * *

**Absol was smiling in the confession box "I knew this would work, my plans never fail."**

* * *

While the Dialgas were having their victory party in the boys cabin Staravia and Pidgeotto found time to sneak out to have a talk. Pidgeotto looked around and made sure no one had followed him before he started "You need to watch your back Staravia, you're making way to many enemies on this team. Gardevoir is watching you not to mention that Delcatty still hates you."

"I know, I know" said Staravia "I have enemies, but I do have allies. Aron , Driftloon and Milotic are all with me, I feel safe with them." she paused "Plus I have you... don't I?"

Pidgeotto smirked and gave her a quick peck (Not the attack) on her cheek "Of course, I just worry about you."

Staravia giggled and gave him a quick kiss "Thank you Pidgeotto, I hope we can go far in this game..."

"Me too." replied Pidgeotto " We should get back to the team before they notice we're gone."

* * *

**Staravia sat in the confession box "Did Pidgeotto and I just kiss?"**

* * *

The Giratinas were walking back to camp in the darkness. Smeargle caught sight of Umbreon and walked up to him.

"Umbreon..." said Smeargle quietly " I held up my end now I expect you to hold up yours, when we need you help us."

Umbreon nodded "Of course I keep my promises."

Smeargle sneered "You better, you don't want to be on my bad side."


	6. Episode 6:The Floating Palace OF DOOM

Alright, sorry for the ultra long wait. I've been very busy of late.

* * *

"Well Absol, I am impressed." said Bulbasaur with a smile. It was the morning after the elimination on Spinda and the Omega alliance had sunk out to have a talk. "I did have my doubts but you knew what you were talking about."

Umbreon nodded in agreement "Yeah, how did you know people would go with voting out Spinda right after we lost the challenge because of someone else?"

Absol smirked from the praise and stated "I knew that Eevee and Plusle would vote for Spinda, they're in an alliance and wanted to protect Plusle. Also Tyranitar is close with them and would vote for Spinda. I was counting of you to get Zangoose's and Smeargle's vote and then things would fall into place with the addition of our three votes."

"But wait..." said Bulbasaur " Isn't that only 7 votes... why didn't the vote tie for Spinda and Plusle?"

Absol chuckled and responded "Because I knew that Spinda would be to oblivious to vote for Plusle, she most likey voted for some random player. She actually probably voted for Tyranitar due to the fact that he was the last safe before Plusle and Spinda." he sighed "Which now that I think about it was another reason not to keep her in the game, I can't have someone that is a random vote in the game. Later on that could have proved to be some trouble."

Wow Absol," said Umbreon " You really did think this out."

Absol gave one last smirk "So... do you think you're on the right side?"

* * *

**"Damn I love this guy!" yelled Bulbasaur in the confession box "It's like he knows everything! At thhis point I can't see why we won't make it to the final three. I'm just happy he decided to bring Umbreon and I along."**

* * *

Chikorita was sitting in the girls bathroom having a serious thinking session '_How in the hell did Plusle not get voted out? We had seven votes! This is bad... I don't want to keep losing potential allies.' _Chikorita frowned deeply " This trend has to stop, I know Absol had something to do with this."

She gave a smile "Oh well, at least I have a rival now."

Out of nowhere Staravia walked out of one of the stall and completely surprised Chikorita. Staravia smirked and leaned against a wall "Having team issues?"

Chikorita sneered "Why would you care Staravia? You have your own problems."

The grey bird shrugged "Perhaps, but maybe we could help each-other."

Chikorita raised her head, she was interested "I'm listening."

"I say we spy on each-other's teams. I spy on Absol and his lackey's and you check up on Delcatty and Gardevoir. We tell each other what we know and perhaps we can keep ourselves in this game." Staravia smirked "So whadoya think?"

Chikorita didn't even waste a second "I think this could be very dangerous, how do I know I can trust you?"

"Well, from what I just heard you say you'll do anything to get on top of your team. I have no reason to try to sabotage you, and you have no reason to sabotage me." replied Staravia.

Chikorita raised a brow " Are you seriously that desperate to come to the enemy team for help?"

Staravia had a flash of anger, but it quickly subsided " I have my reasons."

After a moment of of thought Chikorita smiled "You have a deal, this could help me." she looked up at him " I just hope you realize that if you cross me I'll destroy you."

Staravia smirked and as she walked out said "Likewise."

* * *

**Staravia gave a dark smirk "I can't believe my luck, happening on that opportunity. Hopefully Chikorita will keep up her end of the deal." she paused for a second "Good thing I decided to go then, a few minutes later and I might of missed her."**

* * *

Jolteon was still in a good mood after his victory over Plusle the day before in the challenge. It was easy to tell from the way he was walking that he was still very cheery peppy. He was open to anything and ready to play the game.

And Delcatty knew. She quickly made her way to Jolteon and stopped in front of him "Hello Mr. Jolteon, nice day we're having eh?"

Jolteon gave a smile "Very!"

Delcatty gave a wicked smile "Good, why don't you come with me. Let's gave a little talk." Delcatty motioned Jolteon behind the girls cabin and he followed with enthusiastic glee. When they were both out out of sight Delcatty got to business.

"Jolteon, I have a proposition for you." said the feline.

Jolteon, still smiling asked "What?'

'I want to you to join me in an alliance." said Delcatty curtly.

Jolteon seemed to instantly snap out of his state of happyness and plunge right back into the game. He put a confused look on his face and asked "What?"

Delcatty got angry "Are you dull? I said join my alliance."

"Why should I?" demanded Jolteon with his new found back bone "What if I say no?"

Delcatty frowned, she didn't want to have to go this far but she was desperate. She was going to do something that she hadn't done in a very long time. "Please Jolteon, I'm begging you." spoke Delcatty in a pleading voice "I need to have an ally in this game." she batted her eye lashes "Please Jolteon."

Delcatty's begging made the electric Eevee's heart strings strike a cord that hadn't been played before. He melted under the pressure and said "Sure, fine." he gave a smile "Anything to keep that pretty face happy."

Delcatty smirked, she'd snagged herself a good one. "Thank you Jolteon, you won't regret it."

* * *

**Delcatty gave a devilish grin "I'm so good. Now that I have myself a partner I just have to lay low and wait for the war between Staravia and Gardevoir to start. When both sides weaken each other I pounce in for the kill. Before they even know it I'll be in control of this game." The feline gave a chuckle "Staravia better watch her back, Delcatty's on the prowl."**

* * *

"I'm scared Geodude..." said Gardevoir in the boy's cabin. 'I think Staravia is gaining numbers, and I fear that her strength is growing everyday..." he paused for a moment "Not to mention her every growing relationship with Pidgeotto."

Geodude pouted "Does that mean that we can't trust him anymore?"

Gerdevoir stroked his brow stressfully "I hope we still can..."

Geodude saw that this topic of conversation was only causing more and more stress, so he changed to subject. "Did you know that the Leonidas guy is still on the island."

"Why?" questioned Gardevoir.

"Apparently Mew and Celebi have a whole line-up of guest challengers for this stupid show and they all stay on the island after their challenge." replied Geodude.

"Weird, I wonder what those dimwits have planned for-"

**"ALL CAMPERS REPORT TO THE DOCK OF EPIC FAILURE, WE HAVE A SUPER DUPER SURPRISE FOR YOU!" **sounded Celebi's voice over the intercom.

"I guess we're about to find out." curtly said Geodude as they made their way to the dock.

* * *

**"Our team is such a mess, we have two factions that just waiting for someone to throw the first punch, two girls that are just itching to cut each other's throats. And we might lose one of our best teammates to Staravia." Geodude gritted his teeth "No wonder the Giratina's won the first two challenges, but maybe we're on the verge of a comeback."**

* * *

It took a few minutes, but after a while both teams had made their way to the dock. Just like before, both teams separated themselves. But unlike the last challenge there was no clear leader for the Dialgas. Gardevoir and Staravia stood in front of their team, each looking like the leader.

Mew and Celebi almost instantly noticed this and they both put smiles on their faces. Mew crossed his arms and said "Oooo, you guys having some issues? Looks like there's no clear leader of your team?"

"Why would you care?" asked Buizel "We kicked ass in the last challenge, why would we need a clear leader?"

"We care my little weasel- otter inner-tube guy... because it's our job to be jerks. People love to see you guys suffer and pay attention to all your little problems." responded Celebi.

Buizel stepped back "Did he just call me-"

"Anyway" interrupted Mew "We have a new challenge for you guys, and luckily for you we have no insane guest challenger. However we do have..." he motioned behind him to the beach " A Super Ultra Mega Water Course !"

There was a silence that followed that seemed to last for hours. After a minute or two of staying in the same position he frowned "What is wrong with you people? This thing in awesome!"

"Um... Mew, there's nothing there..." pointed out Buizel "it's just water."

Mew chuckled "Okay, there is defe- " started Mew as he turned around. He physicality sunk when he saw that there was nothing out there but water. Mew clutched his fist and loudly gritted his teeth "Yaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" exploded the pink legendary in a fury not seen in years. "Ivysaur!"

There was a low far off voice "I- I did all I coul-"

Mew pointed in the direction of the voice "Ivysaur, if you do not get that course right there within the minute I will grab your throat through your neck and make you eat it!"

Celebi was awkwardly blinking "Mew, dude calm down. This is on national TV..."

"EAT IT!" repeated Mew in an angry tone 'Yaaaaaaaaahh!"

"Okay, okay it's being lifted now." spoke Ivysaur " It should be coming up about now."

Just as Ivysaur had said that a large castle like structure jutted out of the water and floated. It was a few stories high and resembled a floating obstacle course.

"There we go!" yelled Mew, his anger subsiding "I was this close to blowing up your head."

Ivysaur blinked "Thank you?"

"Anytime..." replied Mew (as if he had done something.) "Okay, so campers!. That is a floating castle course and will be your next challenge! You will have to make your way over to that castle and make your way through the course."

Celebi smirked "But watch out, we have some booby traps set up" his smirk got wider "And they're pretty wild."

"Thing is in this challenge only four people on each team need to finish, the first team to get four team members to the finish win." added Mew "And for the team that losses, a big pot of loser and a trip to the Epic Dock of Failure."

Celebi visibly got angry "Dock of Epic Failure..."

"What?"

"You said it wrong Mew..." Celebi turned to his partner "It's called The Dock of Epic Failure, not the Epic Dock of Failure. If it was a epic dock of failure then the dock itself would be epic. However, when you say dock of epic failure the failure is epic and the dock is not."

Mew blinked "You really are passionate about this dock eh?"

Celebi pouted 'I don't get nice things, so when I get something that's mine I cherish it."

"Can we get to the challenge!" shouted Hitmonchan with a muscle flex.

"We want to start now!" finished Machoke with bicep flex.

"Fine, fine... any questions- no? Good." said Celebi "Go..."

All of the campers sped towards the floating structure, all of them had strong intentions to win. Haunter, Pidgeotto, Staravia and Driftloon all lifted off the ground and flew to the castle. Being actual birds Pidgeotto and Staravia flew in front of the herd and arrived at the large castle first. With that slight lead both of them got a chance to look around. The castle itself was giganic in size with a large gapping opening. It being the only way in to the castle Pidgeotto and Staravia entered.

Seconds latter Haunter and Driftloon arrived and instantly followed the two birds. Haunter managed to edge in front of Driftloon and speed her way down the long hallway leading deep into the floating structure. She saw a large room at the end of the corridor and noticed that Staravia and Pidgeotto were standing still and looking up and around. When she caught up to them she realized just why they weren't moving.

They were in a large entry hall decorated with gold and diamonds. Pictures of Mew and Celebi with crowns and ornate cloths on were strewn over the walls and at the very end of the hall were eight crowns, four for each team.

"This seems too easy..." said Staravia with a suspicious tone. She took a step forward "Celebi and Mew said there would b-" before the bird could even finish her sentence the floor below the three Pokemon quickly rose in the air. It rose all the way up to the ceiling and opened a door on the ceiling. The rising platform then forced Pidgeotto, Staravia and Haunter into that door. When they were inside the platform quickly lowered and sat back into place just as Driftloon came into the room

"Guys?" spoke the confused ghost " Where'd you go?"

The camera panned back to Mew and Celebi who seemed to be expecting it. Mew gave a toothy grin and said "Yes...what did happen to Staravia, Pidgeotto and Haunter. Will they make it out with they're sanity?"

Celebi stepped up "Now, I know what you're thinking... what's with the twist guys? Well... we have a little surprise for the campers that you will find out-"

Mew jumped in front of his co-host and shouted "Next time on Total Drama Island : Pokemon Edition!"


End file.
